Problem: The following line passes through point $(-8, -6)$ : $y = \dfrac{3}{4} x + b$ What is the value of the $y$ -intercept $b$ ?
Explanation: Substituting $(-8, -6)$ into the equation gives: $-6 = \dfrac{3}{4} \cdot -8 + b$ $-6 = -6 + b$ $b = -6 + 6$ $b = 0$ Plugging in $0$ for $b$, we get $y = \dfrac{3}{4} x + 0$. ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ ${1}$ ${2}$ ${3}$ ${4}$ ${5}$ ${6}$ ${7}$ ${8}$ ${9}$ ${10}$ ${\llap{-}2}$ ${\llap{-}3}$ ${\llap{-}4}$ ${\llap{-}5}$ ${\llap{-}6}$ ${\llap{-}7}$ ${\llap{-}8}$ ${\llap{-}9}$ ${\llap{-}10}$ $(-8, -6)$